Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku
by Lydie haley
Summary: No importaba que ella no lo quisiera e incluso que lo odiara sin que entendiera su motivo, después de todo lo único que necesitaba saber es que seria de él, suya y de nadie más.Sasusaku.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto, si fuese mío, ya le habría hecho algunas modificaciones.

**Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku**

**..····.. ****Cap. 1 **_**'Change'**_**..····..**

**XXX000XXX**

―_Espero__ que no te haya importado venir―_ dijo Sai muy ansioso.

Sakura se obligó a sonreír ―_Por supuesto que no me ha importado, me lo est __oy __p__asando muy bien―_

Él se relajó evidentemente y Sakura pensó lo dulce que era, se preocupaba de verdad por ella. Era fácil de engañar, con su despeinado cabello negro, sus ojos del mismo tono, y ese cuerpo delgado y la cara tan linda que poseía, siempre le había recordado un gran oso de peluche, de esos que siempre sirven de muestra en un aparador.

―_Pero es que me parecías un poco callada―_

―_Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta―_

Aislada mentalmente de la charla y las risas de una fiesta organizada para celebrar el éxito de un trato co mercial, no había dejado de pensar en Richard. De pre ocuparse por él.

―_Y no has comido nada en la cena―_

―_No tenía mucha hambre―_

Por lo menos, eso era verdad,

― _¿Quieres bailar?―_ le pregunto él dudosamente

―_Encantada―_ mientras se levantaban de sus sillas.

Ella era delgada y gra ciosa, con la clase de belleza fría, pero abundante que hacía que los hombres la miraran y las mujeres suspira ran de envidia. Como no quería destacar su belleza, lle vaba un sencillo vestido negro y unos pendientes de oro, al igual que un brazalete y reloj del mismo metal.

Aunque eso era realmente imposible, ya que su cabello rosado atraía las miradas de propios y extraños y su mirada jade le daba un complemento perfecto a su ya armonioso rostro.

La banda había empezado con una selección de ba ladas lentas y, cuando empezaron a bailar, ella le pre guntó _― ¿Cómo crees que afectará a los trabajos de la gen __te esta compra por parte de AP. Worldwide?― _

No había querido sacar el tema, pero Richard había parecido tan preocupado por su futuro.

Él había derramado todas sus ansiedades sobre ella más que sobre Linda quien, con sus dos gemelas de cator ce meses estaba embarazada de nuevo de su tercer hijo.

―_Nadie está muy seguro todavía―_ admitió Sai_―pero Uchiha es decente, rudo en muchas cosas, __pero se le respeta por ser escrupulosamente justo, inclu __so generoso con sus empleados, mientras ellos cum __plan con su trabajo―_

Ella contuvo un estremecimiento, Richard le había confesado que, por lo que se refería al trabajo, muchas veces se había apoyado en Sai.

―_No es la clase de trabajo para la que valgo―_le había dicho― _pero no tengo nada más en este momen __to, así que voy a tener que apretar los dientes y hacerlo __lo mejor que pueda, no me puedo permitir ir al paro, el __banco me está amenazando, tenemos un gran préstamo __pendiente y casi no podemos pagarlo―_

Ella sabía que estaban casando dificultades.

Hizo un esfuerzo y se quitó de la cabeza la angustia da cara de Richard, dedicándole toda su atención a su pareja de baile.

―_Sólo tiene treinta y pocos años y, no se llega a lo __más alto a esa edad sin ser nido―_

Sakura suspiró para sí. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y tenía ganas de que la fiesta terminara ya. Apo yó la cabeza en el hombro de Sai e hizo un esfuer zo para relajarse.

Un momento más tarde, él la hizo separarse.

A sus espaldas, Sakura oyó decir a una voz autoritaria:

―_Buenas noches, usted es Leighton, ¿verdad? ¿Le __importaría presentarme a su pareja?―_

Sorprendido y encantado a la vez porque el gran hombre en persona recordara su nombre, Sai le dijo―_Sakura__, este es el señor Uchiha, el jefe de AP __Worldwide, la señorita Haruno―_

Sakura, que había extendido su mano se quedó un momento sin moverse o hablar, impresionada por la imagen de ese hombre.

Era sorprendentemente atractivo, inolvidable.

No había forma de equivocar ese cabello azabache, su arrogante y fuerte cara. ¡La conocía y la odiaba!

―_Sasuke Uchiha―_dijo él tomando su mano.

Sasuke, ¡Era él! No podía haber otro hombre que se pa reciera tanto al legendario Jasón.

―_Haruno―_

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño levemente.

―_Yo conozco ese apellido―_

―_Richard Haruno, el hermano de Sakura, trabaja __para usted―_le informó Sai ―_Es parte de mi __equipo en el área de ordenadores―_

Por un momento se reflejó la sorpresa en esos extra ordinarios ojos, luego dijo_―__Ah, sí ¿No está él aquí esta noche?―_

Una vez más, fue Sai el que contestó ―_Su esposa va a tener un hijo muy pronto y él no __ha querido dejarla sola―_

―_Eso es comprensible―_ dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mi rada de la cara de Sakura _―¿Podría bailar con su encan __tadora pareja, Leighton?―_

Mostrando una inesperada firmeza que se ganó la admiración de ella, Sai dijo_―__Eso es cosa de Sakura, señor―_

―_¿Y bien, señorita Haruno?― _

Sakura estaba a punto de negarse, pero recordó todo lo que le debía a Sai _―__Por supuesto―_

No era muy alta, se podía comparar con una mujer de estatura normal, pero se concentraba en evitar que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Él permitió que existiera ese espacio entre ellos y se movía con una gracia y elegancia que parecía extraña en un hombre tan grande.

La clase de gracia que se pue de esperar encontrar en un gigoló, pensó ella.

―_Cuando no está con Leighton, ¿baila siempre tan __apartada y en silencio?―_

―_Eso depende de quién sea mi pareja y de lo que __esté disfrutando de la ocasión― _dijo ella fríamente.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento y luego él vol vió al ataque.

―_¿Suele disfrutar en las fiestas?―_

―_Sí―_mintió Sakura

―_Pero ésta no le está gustando nada―_

―_¿Porqué lo dice?―_

―_La he estado observando―_

Ella contuvo un estremecimiento y no le contestó, así que después de un momento se aclaro la garganta y con una débil voz le contesto―_Por qué Sai quiso que lo hiciera―_

Esa respuesta sorprendió al hombre que tenía delante.

―_Y, ¿hace siempre lo que quiere Leighton?― _

Mirando a ese hombre, que le recordaba mucho a una pantera negra. Sakura le dijo―_Siempre que puedo―_

―_¿Qué es para usted? ¿Un amigo? ¿Su amante?—_

―_Dado que, si nuestra relación no es más que plató __nica o algo más, eso no influye en su trabajo, realmente __no creo que sea cosa suya―_ contesto ella de manera irritada

Él la miró con sus ojos negros de una forma que era una auténtica amenaza.

―_Pretendo que lo sea―_

―_¿No esperará de verdad controlar las vidas de to __dos sus empleados?―_

―_No lo hago―_

―_Entonces ¿Qué hace que Sai sea especial?― _

―_Usted—_

Un estremecimiento de algo muy parecido al miedo la recorrió.

Luego él continuó―_No toleraré nada que no sea amistad entre uste __des―_

―_¿Cómo...?―_

―_Así que, si por casualidad, es algo más que eso, le __advierto que, por el bien de todos, lo deje inmediata__mente―_

―_¡Debe de estar loco!―_

Ignorando sus palabras, él añadió―_De todas formas, no creo que haya más que amis __tad, tiene usted todo el aspecto de una Reina de las __Nieves, como si ningún hombre pudiera derretir el hielo __y transformarla en una mujer de verdad―_

―_¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que haya sido un hombre __el que me haya hecho adoptar esa actitud de, como dice usted, Reina de las Nieves?―_

―_No, pero es que aún no la conozco, ni de un trato __diario, ni mucho menos, en el sentido bíblico de la pala __bra― c_uando los ojos color jade de ella se abrie ron mucho, él añadió muy seguro de sí mismo―_Aunque pretendo hacerlo―_

Ella apartó la mirada, el corazón le latía fuertemen te, al mismo tiempo que enfado, sentía miedo. Se sen tía amenazada, lo que era ridículo.

―_No me gustan los ligues a la ligera―_

―_Un ligue a la ligera es lo último que tengo en __mente, he querido decir que quiero tenerla y poseerla __por completo―_

Esa frase, pronunciada con tanta tranquilidad, hizo que se le cortara la respiración y el enfado y el miedo se le agarraron a la garganta.

Pero, por mucho que ella aborreciera semejante fría arrogancia sexual, sabía que podía ejercer una fascina ción fatal en muchas mujeres.

¿Era así cómo se las había arreglado para encantar a Ino?

―_¿Ningún comentario?―_le preguntó él.

Tratando de disimular lo afectada que estaba, le dijo como si nada―_Ya le he dicho que creo que está loco, señor Uchiha―_

―_Sasuke― _

―_Bueno, si me per __dona ahora... Estoy muy cansada―_

Sakura se volvió y estaba a punto de dejarlo allí cuando él la agarró por la muñeca.

Se quedó helada.

―_La acompañaré a su mesa, señorita Sakura―_

Le soltó la muñeca y la tomó por la cintura, ese contacto hizo que la piel le quemara a través de la tela, Sai se levantó cuando se acercaron, arqueó las cejas un poco aprensivamente, como si se esperara una re gañina por el comportamiento insociable de su invitada.

En vez de eso, Sasuke Uchiha dijo agradablemente―_Estaré en la oficina de su director mañana por la __mañana, a las ocho y media, venga a verme allí, así po __drá darme una idea mejor de lo que está haciendo su __equipo, buenas noches, Leighton―_

Luego la saludó a ella con una leve inclinación ―_Au revoire, __señorita Haruno―_

¿A qué vendría eso en francés? Se preguntó ella mientras Sai veía alejarse a su jefe como encanta do.

Escondiendo lo alterada que se sentía, le preguntó _―¿T__e importaría mucho si me marcho?― _

Sai le contestó con su habitual buen humor _―__No, si es eso lo que quieres―_ aún así, pareció disgustado.

―_Verás, es que me está doliendo mucho la cabeza―_

―_Estás bastante pálida―_

Entonces la tomó de la cintura y se dirigieron a la puerta.

―_Yo iré a por el coche mientras recoges tu abrigo―_

A pesar de que ella se negó a mirar en su dirección, supo que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba mirando y se estremeció.

Cuando abandonaron el suntuoso hotel en Piccadilly y se dirigían a Belgravia, Sai le dijo―¡_Es curioso que el señor Uchiha se acuerde de mí! __Sólo me ha visto un par de veces y muy brevemente. __Por supuesto, tiene toda una reputación de ser un hom __bre excepcional... Nunca te lo creerías, pero es de los __barrios bajos del Pireo, su madre era griega y su padre __británico―_

Así que era medio griego, eso no explicaba sólo su aspecto, sino ese levísimo deje extranjero que tenía su voz, pero Sai seguía hablando.

―_Su madre murió cuando él tenía unos once años y __su padre volvió al Reino Unido con su hermano mayor y él, c__uando tenía apenas quince años, su __padre murió en un accidente y los Servicios Sociales __trataron de hacerse cargo de ellos__, pero él luchó __como un demonio para estar junto con su hermano, a pesar de la corta edad, su hermano__ se las arregló __para mantenerlo y educarlo para poder estar juntos, al cumplir con la edad necesaria comenzó a abrirse camino __hacia la cima―_

Sin querer oír nada bueno de un hombre al que de testaba, Sakura se sintió molesta por la evidente admira ción, casi reverencia, que Sai sentía por él.

―_Si sólo te has encontrado con él un par de veces, y __muy brevemente, me sorprende que haya tenido tiempo __de contarte todo eso―_

Sorprendido por esa irritabilidad, tan poco habitual en ella, Sai le explicó―_No me lo ha contado él, su historia apareció en __un reportaje, la periodista que lo llevó a cabo, Karin__ lo describió como un hombre duro para los __hombres, pero un encanto para las mujeres―_

Probablemente estaba en la cama con él cuando pen só eso, decidió Sakura ácidamente.

―_Supongo que la publicidad barata y la cantidad de __mujeres que revolotean a su alrededor le deben dar un __cierto morbo, lo siento por su pobre esposa―_

Sai negó con la cabeza.

―_No está casado y no lo ha estado nunca―_

Eso la sorprendió mucho, podría haber jurado que Ino, en una de sus últimas incoherencias, había habla do de una esposa y una familia.

―_Por lo que dicen los rumores ―_siguió Sai―_se puso furioso con ese reportaje, es un hombre que __guarda muy bien su intimidad y la valora mucho―_

Luego frunció el ceño y añadió:

―_No te cae muy bien, ¿verdad?―_

―_Vaya, eres un chico muy listo―_le contestó ella sarcásticamente.

Al ver la expresión dolida de su amigo, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

―_Lo siento, por favor, perdóname. No, lo cierto es __que no me cae muy bien―_

―_Debes haber sido la única mujer en esa fiesta que __no hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa por bailar con él―_

―_Si es así, es una lástima que me haya concedido a __mí ese privilegio―_

―_¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de él?―_

Sakura dudó un momento antes de decirle_―__No es mi tipo―_

―_Yo habría pensado que él es el tipo de todas las __mujeres―_

Sai parecía envidioso y ella agitó la cabeza de cididamente.

―_Es demasiado guapo, demasiado seguro de sí mis __mo para mi gusto, odio ese tipo de Don Juan...―_

―_Él no tiene esa imagen, Naruto Uzumaki, su mano de __recha lo es, o mejor dicho, lo era, antes de transformar __se en el primo del señor Hyuuga, se dice que ha cam __biado después de casarse, pero aunque Sasuke Uchiha no __debe ser ningún santo, tampoco es un Don Juan, eso se lo dejo para su hermano mayor, aunque no creo que a su esposa le guste mucho que hablemos así de él―_

―_Oh, por Dios, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ese __hombre?―_estalló Sakura

―_Lo siento... ―_

Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su estallido, Sakura le dijo―_No, soy yo la que debe sentirlo, no sé lo que me __pasa esta noche, lo que pasa es que yo prefiero con __mucho a alguien dulce y amable, como tú―_

Impresionado por ser comparado favorablemente con un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, Sai seguía ano nadado cuando se detuvieron delante de Fairfield Court, el edificio de ladrillo de tres pisos donde vivía Sakura.

Cuando salieron del coche, un BMW plateado se de tuvo en la sombra al otro lado de la calle.

Sakura abrió el portal y le preguntó a Sai _―__¿Quieres tomarte un café?―_

―_Me encantaría―_ aceptó él muy a gusto.

Avergonzada porque había esperado que él lo rehu sara, entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón, amue blado con lo mínimo y todas cosas modernas.

Como no tenía muchas ganas de que Sai se quedara allí mucho tiempo, le hizo una taza de café ins tantáneo, fuerte, con leche y azúcar, como le gustaba.

―_¿No te vas a tomar tú uno?―_ le dijo sorprendido

―_Cuando me duele la cabeza el café me pone peor, m__e tomaré un chocolate cuando me vaya a acostar―_ 'Y por favor, que sea pronto' oró en silencio.

Sai le dio unos golpecitos al sofá a su lado, invitándole a sentarse allí.

―_¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y te relajas un __momento? Todavía no son ni las once―_

―_Ya sé que no es tarde, pero estoy agotada... ―_ le dijo cautelosamente

―_Lo siento, no lo había pensado_―Sai se tomó el café de un par de tragos y se puso en pie _―__Soy un verdadero estúpido―_

―_Eres un encanto―_

En la puerta, Sakura se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas a Sai, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó impetuosamente.

Aunque sorprendente, el beso no fue desagradable y se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de apartarse ama blemente.

―_Te llamaré mañana― _dijo él antes de meterse en su coche.

Aliviada, Sakura cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Deseando sólo dormirse cuanto antes, se preparó a toda prisa, tratando de no pensar en el azabache, pero no lo consiguió, lo tenía impreso en la mente.

Como había sido desde el primer momento en que lo vio, hacía ya más de tres años.

Entonces, él había sido el responsable de la destruc ción de casi todo lo que ella había querido.

Durante meses había estado obsesionada con él y, dejando a un lado un primer impulso de venganza, ha bía deseado que él sufriera como los había hecho sufrir a ella y a su familia.

Su amarga animosidad hacia el hombre al que sólo había visto de pasada había sido tan fuerte que le había costado mucho tiempo despertar al hecho de que, si per mitía que continuaran semejantes sentimientos, termi naría destruyéndola a ella también.

Haciendo un valiente esfuerzo, lo había relegado al fondo de su mente y había logrado que su imagen se di fuminara, había empezado a ganar la batalla por dejar atrás el pasado.

Hasta esa noche.

Volver a enfrentarse con él había hecho aparecer de nuevo toda la amargura, en un segundo ese hombre ha bía deshecho todo lo que ella había logrado en los me ses precedentes.

También le había traído una nueva y tenebrosa an siedad. ¿Era su intención poseerla como parte de algún juego machista? ¿O tenía ella alguna razón real para sentir miedo, para sentirse amenazada?

La cabeza le estaba doliendo tanto que le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad, pero, seguramente, a la luz del día. ¿No le parecería ridícula esa amenaza?

Se estaba cepillando el sedoso cabello que le caía hasta casi la cintura, agarrando el cepillo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sorprendiéndola.

Pensando que, tal vez, Linda estaba de parto y Ri chard la necesitaba para ocuparse de las gemelas, se apresuró a abrir.

Pero, si fuera así, ¿no la habría llamado por teléfo no?

Dudó y, en ese momento, vio la bufanda de Sai sobre una silla.

La tomó y suspiró exasperada.

La luz seguía encendida, así que él habría supuesto que no se había acostado todavía, pero, ¿por qué demonios se ha bría molestado en volver?

Una mirada rápida por la mirilla le demostró que te nía razón, ya que vio la pechera de una camisa blanca y una pajarita negra.

Abrió la puerta, pero lo que le iba a decir murió en sus labios cuando vio al hombre que había en el umbral.

Antes de que lograra reponerse, él ya había entrado en la casa como si fuera el dueño y cerró la puerta.

Uchiha dominó con su presencia la pequeña ha bitación, parecía verdaderamente peligroso.

Arrojó a un lado la bufanda y le preguntó secamente.

―_¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Qué quiere?―_

Él le mantuvo la mirada y sonrió sin contestarla, dominada por el pánico, la pelirosa grito_―__¡Fuera! ¡Fuera antes de que llame a la policía!―_ el moreno levantó las cejas y se apartó para que ella pudie ra llegar al teléfono.

―_Llámelos. Pero, ¿qué les va a decir? ¿Cómo va a j__ustificar semejante acción extrema?―_

Ella siguió de pie, pero estremeciéndose mientras el sentido común le decía que había perdido la cabeza y se había comportado estúpidamente, dándole la ventaja a él.

De alguna manera contuvo el pánico y, lentamente, admitió―_Me temo que me he pasado. Pero me ha tomado __por sorpresa―_

Como él no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a se guir mirándola, ella añadió_―Se_ _está haciendo tarde y estaba a punto de acos __tarme―_

Deseó no haber dicho eso cuando él la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en todos los detalles de su ca misón estilo victoriano, de cuello alto y mangas largas, con el suave cabello cayéndole por la espalda como seda pálida y los pies descalzos.

Completada su inspección, él sonrió ―_No se preocupe, está de lo más decente_―luego añadió brevemente ―_quiero hablar con usted―_

La voz de ese hombre, clara y profunda, con ese leve acento que le daba un encanto diabólico, hizo que unos escalofríos le recorrieran la espalda.

Se llevó los dedos a las sienes para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza y esperó.

Él le indicó entonces una silla_―__¿Porqué no se sienta?―_

Aquello era más una orden que una frase educada.

Estaba claro que pretendía tener una confrontación, platica o como él lo llamara.

Dándose cuenta de la futilidad de tratar de oponerse a él se sentó, eligiendo deliberadamente una silla dis tinta a la que él le había señalado_―__¿Dónde tiene las aspirinas?―_Haruno se sorprendió.

―_En el botiquín del cuarto de baño―_

―_¿Se ha tomado alguna?―_

―_No―_

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke desapareció en el cuarto de baño y volvió momentos más tarde con medio vaso de agua y dos pastillas, luego le puso todo en las manos.

―_Se ve claramente, por la tensión en su cuello y __hombros, que le duele la cabeza, yo podría librarla de él __con unos minutos de masaje, pero después de su reac __ción de antes, dudo mucho en ponerle un dedo encima, __aún con propósitos medicinales―_

Gracias a Dios por eso, pensó ella fervientemente mientras se tomaba las pastillas, no podía soportar el pensamiento de que él la tocara.

Por más de una razón.

A pesar de lo que lo odiaba, era como una serpiente; la fascinaba. Si la tocaba, si la besaba, podía adueñarse de su cuerpo y su alma y sería incapaz de liberarse de ese oscuro encantamiento.

Se estremeció.

Recuperando un poco la cordura, apartó esos pensa mientos y se dijo que tenía que ser una idiota

―_¿Le importa si me siento?―_

Luego, sin esperar respuesta, lo hizo delante de ella. Enervada por esa calmosa decisión, por la forma en que él no dejaba de mirarla a la cara, le dijo_―__¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde __vivo?―_

―_He seguido al coche de Leighton―_

Entonces ella recordó el BMW plateado.

―_Soy muy consciente de que eso no está penado __por la ley―_añadió él sarcásticamente.

―_¿Me va a contar la razón por la que se ha tomado __tantas molestias?―_

―_Por varias razones―_ dijo él metiéndose una mano en el pantalón

Mientras ella lo miraba, él rápidamente, la agarró la muñeca derecha y ella dio un respingo.

―_Quería devolverle esto_―

Entonces ella miró el brazalete de oro que él le había puesto como si fueran unas esposas.

―_Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de que lo __había perdido―_

―_No lo había perdido―_admitió él fríamente ―_yo __se lo quité de la muñeca―_

―_¿Aprendió a hacer eso cuando vivía en los bajos __fondos del Pireo?―_

Esas palabras le salieron de la boca antes de poder contenerse.

Por un momento él pareció enfadarse, pero luego sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad.

―_En realidad, sí. Pero aunque mi hermano y yo__ éramos muy pobres, nuestros padres se las arregla __ron para alimentarnos y darnos un techo sin que tuvié __ramos la necesidad de robar―_

―_¿Por qué me quitó el brazalete? Debe haber teni __do alguna razón―_

―_Oh, sí. Decidí que necesitaba una excusa válida __para llamar a su puerta. Ya ve, no podía descansar hasta __que no supiera qué hay entre usted y Leighton, si él se __hubiera marchado sin más, habría esperado hasta maña __na, pero cuando entró con usted, empecé a preguntarme __si no me habría equivocado en mi suposición de que no __eran más que amigos, justo cuando iba a llamar para in __terrumpir lo que estuviera pasando, se abrió la puerta, a__l verlo besarla, me dieron ganas de romperle el cuello―_ dijo con un tono de voz letal.

El miedo la inundó otra vez y se levantó de un salto.

Con la agilidad de un gato él se levantó también y quedó a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

―_Lo digo de verdad, Sakura, de ahora en adelante pretendo ser el único hombre en su vida―_

―_Si se cree que, después de todo lo que __ha..._ ― se cayó de repente, mordiéndose el labio infe rior, era mejor dejar en paz el pasado. Cuando hubo re cuperado el control, mantuvo una compostura helada _―__Parece que no lo comprende, no hay forma de __que nunca llegue siquiera a gustarme―_

―_No quiero gustarte, gustar es una emoción de lo __más insípido, quiero que me desees, que estés tan loca __por mí como yo lo estoy por ti―_

El corazón empezó a latirle a Sakura a toda velocidad―_Está loco―_

―_Puede, pero es una locura tan maravillosa que no __quiero que termine nunca―_ luego, con la voz endurecida por la pasión, conti nuó _―n__o puedo esperar a tenerte entre mis brazos, en __mi cama, en mi vida..._ ―entonces, siguió más tranquilamente―_p__ero no intentaré apresurarte, te daré tiempo para __que te vayas acostumbrando a la_ _idea, lo único que __quiero de momento es tu promesa de que no verás a __ningún otro hombre―_

―_No le puedo prometer eso―_dijo ella tratando de hablar con tranquilidad _―aparte de cualquier otra con __sideración, estaba equivocado al dar por hecho que __Sai y yo sólo somos amigos, llevamos un tiempo __siendo amantes―_

El pálido rostro de Sasuke pareció serlo aún más.

―_Bueno, no podemos alterar lo que ha sucedido en __el pasado, pero de ahora en adelante, eres mía, no lo ol __vides, Sakura―_

Entonces le pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello y luego le tomó el rostro entre las manos e inclinó la ca beza.

Sus labios eran firmes y seguros, ligeros, pero completamente posesivos.

Un rato después, ella seguía allí de pie.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta y el ruido del coche de él al arrancar.

Moviéndose como una zombi se acercó a la puerta para echar el cerrojo y poner la cadena de seguridad.

Ese beso la había afectado hasta la médula, había puesto patas arriba su mundo, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Totalmente agotada, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida inmediatamente, pero en sus sueños no dejó de aparecer un rostro arrogante que, a la vez, la repelía y la atraía.

Se despertó casi tan cansada como se había acosta do, el mismo rostro seguía dominando su mente, ha ciendo que todos los miedos de la noche anterior vol vieran a la superficie.

Pero tenía que mantener un sentido de la propor ción, se recordó a sí misma, Sasuke Uchiha no podía hacer algo que ella no quisiera, y, tal vez, él ya se lo estaba pensando mejor.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor que ella podía hacer, lo único, era llevarlo como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si él no hubiera puesto su mundo patas arriba de nuevo, y ver lo que pasaba.

Se puso un traje de chaqueta gris y una blusa blanca, se arregló un poco el cabello haciéndose su moño habi tual y, estaba casi lista para irse al trabajo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Creyendo que era el cartero, fue a abrir.

Era un joven con el uniforme de una floristería, le dio los buenos días muy alegremente, le puso en las manos un gran ramo de flores y se marchó silbando, a pesar de lo frío y nublado que estaba el día.

Las rosas olían muy bien, aquello debía haber cos tado una pequeña fortuna, pensó Sakura, Sai se ha bía dejado llevar demasiado.

Entre las flores había un pequeño sobre, lo abrió y leyó la nota, sólo había una palabra 'Sasuke', se quedó helada un momento, luego rompió la nota en pedazos y la tiró a la papelera.

Pero fue incapaz de destruir las rosas, así que se di rigió a la puerta de su vecina, la señora Harrigton, que acababa de salir de una operación.

Deseando poder deshacerse tan fácilmente de Sasuke Uchiha como lo había hecho de las flores, Sakura se diri gió a la estación del metro con la extraña premonición de que aquel iba a ser un día de lo más agitado.

_**XXX000XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto, si fuese mío, ya le habría hecho algunas modificaciones.

**Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku**

**..····.. ****Cap. 2 **_**'Beginning'**_**..····..**

**XXX000XXX**

Sakura tomo el metro hasta Oxford Circus y luego fue a pie hasta su oficina en Regent Street, una abarrotada habitación en un primer piso de donde trabaja con su amiga Lania, una oficina de empleos temporales, en donde ambas eran socias.

Empleaban a diez mujeres de distintas edades y dis tintas habilidades, secretarias, enfermeras, empleadas del hogar, eran lo más habitual, pero podían conseguir llenar, si era necesario, otros requerimientos laborales, o simples estudiantes universitarias, el cual era su caso.

El único mobiliario de la oficina eran dos sillas de madera y una mesa.

En el contestador automático había un mensaje de una mujer que decía ser la secretaria personal del señor Blair, de Blair Electronics, pidiendo una secretaria com petente para el director comercial. Y pedía a la señorita Haruno, si estaba disponible.

Sakura llamó al teléfono en cuestión y habló con esa mujer.

—_Soy la señorita Sakura—_dijo —_no creo haber __trabajado para ustedes con anterioridad, ¿verdad?—_

—_No, pero tenemos entendido que ha sido altamen __te recomendada por el encargado de ventas de una de __nuestras compañías subsidiarias—_

—_¿Por cuánto tiempo van a necesitar de mi ayuda?—_

—_La señorita Winton estará ausente un mes—_

—_Estaré allí dentro de una hora—_ dijo en cuanto se hubieron puesto de acuerdo con los detalles y anoto la dirección.

Poco más de tres cuartos de hora después, estaba de lante de la recepcionista de la empresa, dándole su nombre y la razón por la que estaba allí.

—_Tuerza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda—_ le dijo la recepcionista— _la oficina principal está al final __del corredor, la están esperando allí, señorita Haruno—_

La pelirosa recorrió el pasillo pisando la lujosa moqueta y cuando llegó a la puerta que le habían indicado, donde no había ningún letrero, llamó y entró, como le habían dicho que hiciera.

Una vez dentro se paró en seco, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el plexo tórax, cuando vio el rostro del hombre que estaba detrás de la mesa.

Un rostro que tenía impreso en la mente.

—_Buenos días, Sakura— _dijo Sasuke sonriendo —_cie __rra la puerta y siéntate—_ como ella no hizo nada, él le preguntó _—__¿Has recibido las flores?—_

Sakura logró recuperar la voz _—__Lo ha hecho mi vecina—_

—_¿Así que te has desprendido de ellas?—_

—_¿Qué se esperaba? Y no sé lo que se espera ahora __haciéndome venir aquí, no me puedo permitir andar __con juegos estúpidos. Tengo un negocio que llevar, y muchas cosas más importantes que convertirme en su marioneta señor Uchiha—_

—_Y yo, es por eso por lo que necesito una secreta ria—_

—_¿Cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarme?—_pregunto tratando de ignorar la intensa mirada del pelinegro en su rostro

—_Leighton estaba más que deseoso de proporcion__adme toda la información que quisiera, realmente, ha sido muy divertido. Pero, por favor, siéntate—_

Ella negó con la cabeza —_Ya se ha divertido, ahora me marcho—_

—_Creo que no. Tenemos un contrato verbal, ha es __tado de acuerdo en trabajar para mí durante un mes—_

—_El acuerdo era que yo iba a trabajar para el direc __tor comercial de Blair Electronics—_

—_Exactamente—_

Así que esa era otra empresa controlada por AP. Worlwide.

Sintiéndose atrapada, protestó.

—_Estoy segura de que, haciéndome venir aquí, lo que __ha pretendido es demostrarme cómo puede manipular a __la gente, realmente no quiere que trabaje para usted—_

—_Oh, sí que quiero. La señorita Winton lleva con __bronquitis desde las navidades y ha empeorado. Así que __le he dado un mes para que se reponga, por lo que nece __sito a alguien que cubra su puesto—_

—_¿Quiere decir que se ha librado de ella a propósi __to?—_

Sasuke se encogió levemente de hombros —_Necesitaba unas vacaciones. Unas cuantas sema __nas de completo reposo le vendrán muy bien—_luego siguió hablando como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos a la pelirosa —_p__or supuesto, no te puedo obligar a quedarte, pero __parece que estás llevando con éxito un pequeño negocio __y si lo valoras en algo, te lo pensarás con mucho cuida do antes de hacer algo apresurado, por no mencionar de que necesitas el dinero para la universidad, hasta donde tengo entendido, medicina es algo cara ¿no? Y tu hermano, bueno, digamos que él no tiene los recursos necesarios para poder apoyarte—_

—_Eso se parece mucho a una amenaza, sobre todo por lo de mi carrera—_ respondió la chica

—_Llámalo un buen consejo. Después de todo, sólo __es un mes—_

Mientras hablaba, él se había levantado, se acercó a la puerta la cerró y luego la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, a continuación, la acompañó hasta uno de los sillones.

Lo hizo todo con semejante seguridad en sí mismo que ella estaba sentada antes de que pudiera pensar algo.

Mientras Sasuke se sentaba en su sillón le dijo _—__No vas a encontrar demasiado molesto trabajar __aquí, además de las cartas, lo único que voy a necesitar __es que alguien me acompañe a las reuniones y tome no __tas, aparte de actuar como mi acompañante si he de ir a __alguna fiesta. Eso te dará la oportunidad de llegar a co __nocerme—_

—_No quiero llegar a conocerlo—_ le dijo ella con un helado tono de voz.

—_Entonces, tendré que ver qué se puede hacer para que cambies de opinión. Ahora, vamos con los nego __cios. Yo no siempre grabo las reuniones, así que. ¿Cómo __va tu taquigrafía?—_

—_Lenta y con errores—_ le informó ella llena de dulzura.

Sasuke se rió, auténticamente divertido —_Bueno, si lo prefieres, podemos hacer que utilices __alguna de tus otras habilidades—_

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sacó papel y lá piz.

Estuvieron trabajando sin pausa hasta las doce. Él dictaba rápida y decididamente, sin darle respiro, y la pelirosa necesitó de toda su concentración para seguirlo.

Al mismo tiempo, era más que consciente del hom bre que tenía delante, de lo mucho que le atraía y lo mucho que lo detestaba.

Tenía muchos motivos para odiarlo, bien habría podido enamorarse perdidamente de él.

Lo mismo que había hecho Ino. Ino, una de las pocas personas a la que ella había querido de verdad, su vida había sido para Sakura una fuente de maravillas y su muerte, el mayor de los dolores. Y había muerto por un hombre, Sasuke Uchiha.

—_Usa mi cuarto de baño si quieres lavarte y arre __glarte antes de almorzar—_ dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, atontada—¿_Almorzar?—_

—_Sí, quiero que almuerces conmigo. Tengo una cita con Paris Laxter el magnate americano y su mujer Aisha ven __drá también—_

—_No estoy vestida para almorzar fuera—_

—_Estás vestida como la secretaria perfecta—_ le ase guró él, en broma _—Lo que no está nada mal porque __después de almorzar, tenemos una reunión en un banco __y me gustaría que tomaras unas notas—_

Ella salió del cuarto de baño unos cinco minutos después. Se había retocado el cabello y el maquillaje. Luego bajaron al garaje y entraron en el BMW que los estaba esperando.

—_¿Qué sueles almorzar?—_le preguntó él cuando estuvieron instalados en el coche.

—_Un sándwich—_ le dijo ella omitiendo que con los altos alquileres que tenía que pagar tanto por su piso como por la oficina, por no mencionar la colegiatura de la universidad no le quedaba dinero para mucho más.

—_Háblame de tú negocio—_ le dijo él en cuanto estuvieron en el carro.

—_Creía que Sai ya le había dado toda la infor __mación que quería—_ dijo de manera cortante.

—_¿Sueles trabajar junto con tu gente a la vez que, __pero, siendo la jefa, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de __esos trabajos? Eso lo digo porque eres la única que estudia o me equivoco—_

Bueno, si él estaba decidido a hablar, podía seguirle el juego, de todas formas, eso sería mejor que seguir sentada a su lado en un silencio incómodo —_Normalmente no es así. Lo más normal es que yo __termine haciéndome cargo de los trabajos que no quiere __nadie más y como usted lo ha mencionado, soy la única que estudia por lo que tengo hmm, digamos, un trato especial, por no mencionar que en las vacaciones es cuando trabajo de manera completa—_

—¿Cómo cuáles?—

—_Bueno, ocuparme de Xander cuando la familia se __va de vacaciones—_

—_¿Xander?—_

—_Una pitón de cuatro metros. Resulta que es muy __dócil, por no decir amigable, pero alimentarla resulta __todo un problema, las serpientes siempre comen ani __males vivos ¿Ha tratado alguna vez de hacer que una __rata muy muerta parezca viva? —_

Él seguía riéndose cuando llegaron al Hotel Aziza, donde iban a almorzar.

Estaban cruzando la recepción cuando un hombre grande y con gafas se les acercó y les ofreció una mano enorme.

—_Hola, Uchiha, me alegro que haya venido, esta es __mi esposa, Aisha—_

Una señora igual de grande y con los ojos muy azu les se adelantó y les ofreció la mano también. Una vez los hubo saludado a los dos, Sasuke dijo _—__Quisiera presentarles a mi secretaria, la señorita __Haruno—_

—_Encantado de conocerla, señorita Haruno—_ dijo Paris Laxter mientras la observaba detenidamente.

—_¿Es esta su primera visita al Reino Unido, señora __Laxter?_ — pregunto la pelirosa mientras almorzaban y los dos hombres estaban inmersos hablando de negocios.

Esa pregunta hizo que la señora lanzara una catarata de palabras en la que ella sólo tuvo que intervenir de vez en cuando y siempre con un mo nosílabo y alguna muestra de interés.

Estaban ya con los cafés cuando la señora Aisha dejó de repente de contarle una incursión en Harrods y le preguntó —_Su jefe tiene muy buen aspecto ¿No cree que es __muy guapo, querida?—_

—_Yo no lo describiría como guapo—_ dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente —_Lo mismo que no diría que la __Cara Norte del Eiger es mona— _una comparación como esa no entró en el cerebro americano de la señora.

—_Pero ¿No le encanta trabajar para él?—_ replicó la mujer.

Sakura vio un destello de diversión en los ojos de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que él estaba siguiendo las dos conversaciones.

—_Realmente, yo no trabajo para el señor Uchiha s__ólo soy una trabajadora eventual—_ dijo apartándose del tema y evitar ese tema incomodo.

—_¿Una trabajadora eventual?—_ exclamo Laxter cuando escucho la respuesta de la chica, luego dirigió su mirada al moreno —_n__o todas las secretarias están tan bien, supongo __que no querrá separarse de ella, ¿verdad?—_

Sasuke lo miró y dijo suavemente _—__Daré los pasos que sean necesarios para mante __nerla conmigo de una forma más permanente—_

Esa amenaza provocó que un escalofrío la recorriera y le produjo un sudor frío.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, se dirigieron al ban co y eran más de las cuatro y media cuando terminó la reunión. Sakura estaba cansada, a pesar de que no era muy dada a los dolores de cabeza, estaba empezando a tener uno.

Cuando estaban ya en medio del tráfico, Sasuke le dijo _—__Ya es demasiado tarde para volver a la oficina. Te __llevaré a tu casa—_

—_No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, si __me deja en la siguiente esquina, tomaré el colectivo—_

—_No es ninguna molestia ¿Llevas mucho tiempo __viviendo en el distrito de clock town?—_

—_Unos tres años—_le dijo ella, tratando de escon der los amargos recuerdos que la asaltaron.

—_¿Le gusta vivir ahí?—_

—_No particularmente—_

Lo cierto era que ese piso moderno, sin carácter y con sus habitaciones pequeñas y cuadradas era más fun cional que agradable.

—_¿Dónde vive tu hermano?—_

Sakura se tensó cuando él mencionó a Richard, lue go le contestó, con una voz lo más tranquila que pudo _—__Él __y Aneesa viven en Notting Hill—_

—_¿Tienes más familia?—_

Esa pregunta inocente pareció estallar en el interior de su cabeza. Quiso golpearlo, arañarle la cara, verlo sangrar. Sorprendida por ese acceso de pasión cruda y primi tiva, por la violencia de sus sentimientos, apretó los pu ños y agitó la cabeza.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había pinchado en hueso, aunque no sabía cómo ni por qué, había muchas cosas en esa mujer que no conocía, pero pretendía llegar a ha cerlo.

Cuando llegaron a Clock town, la acompañó has ta la puerta y esperó hasta que ella la abrió, pero no hizo ningún intento de seguirla al interior, con gran ali vio por parte de Sakura.

Cuando ella le dio las gracias muy educadamente, él la abrazó y le dio otro de esos besos ligeros pero posesi vos que la hacían sentir como si hubiese quedado atrapada en un terro rífico tornado.

—_Au revoire, __Sakura—_

Ella lo vio alejarse hacia el coche y se llevó la mano a la boca. Seguía quieta como una estatua delante de la puerta cuando su coche desapareció de la vista.

Una vez dentro de su casa se hizo una buena taza de té, se tomó un par de aspirinas y repasó los sucesos ca tastróficos del día.

Él se las había arreglado con tanta facilidad para que aceptara el trabajo. Incluso odiándolo como lo odiaba, le sorprendía la forma en que cada encuentro con él añadía más combustible a su deseo de venganza, así que sabía que no podía seguir trabajando para él.

Badra y Callista eran las dos secretarias de primera y el lunes le enviaría a una de las dos en su lugar ¡Y que él hiciera lo que quisiera!

Si trataba de llamarla, le colgaría, si aparecía delan te de su puerta se negaría a abrirle, si tenía un poco de cuidado, no tenía por qué volverlo a ver.

Un baño caliente alivió algunas de sus ansiedades y la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, pero, mostrando que se guía muy alterada, dio un salto cuando sonó el teléfo no.

—_¿Sakura?—_ dijo la voz de Sai con una mezcla de triunfo y excitación —_tengo entradas para ver Ma __libú esta noche, ya sé que te lo digo con poco tiempo, __pero ¿quieres venir?—_

—_Bueno, realmente yo __no...—_

—_Pensé que te gustaría—_ la corto él.

—_En otro momento me habría gustado ir, pero es __que no me apetece nada salir esta noche, en cualquier __caso, he prometido estar localizable el fin de semana __para ocuparme de las gemelas si es necesario y __yo...—_

—_Antes de marcharme del trabajo he hablado con __Richard y me ha dicho que faltan todavía algunos días __para el nacimiento, por favor, cambia de opinión, estoy __seguro de que te encantará—_ dijo con vehemencia para poder hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Se recordó a sí misma de nuevo lo mucho que le de bía a Sai y se obligó a decirle alegremente —_Puede que tengas razón. Muy bien, iré—_

—_¡Maravilloso! Te recogeré dentro de una hora—_ dijo locuazmente para colgar el teléfono.

Cuando el moreno llamó a su puerta, ella ya estaba lis ta y resuelta a, por lo menos, hacer como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

—_Estás preciosa—_ le dijo él cuando la vio con el vestido simple pero elegante que se había puesto y que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—_Gracias ¿Cómo has conseguido esas entradas? __Creía que hacía meses que estaban vendidas todas—_

—_Ya lo verás—_ le dijo él haciéndose el misterio so _—tengo un taxi fuera, así que será mejor que nos __apresuremos. No tenemos mucho tiempo—_

¿Por qué un taxi?, se preguntó ella, bueno, tal vez Sai pensara beber algo. Lo cierto era que estaba muy excitado y alegre. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

Sólo cuando llegaron al teatro y ya fue demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de la razón.

En el vestíbulo los estaban esperando dos personas. Una mujer muy bien vestida, con el cabello negro y una figura impresionante, y el hombre que Sakura se había pro metido a sí misma que no iba a volver a ver en su vida.

Encontrarse con él cara a cara, tan inesperadamente, la hizo sentir lo mismo que viajar en un ascensor de alta velocidad, el estómago se le encogió y el corazón em pezó a latirle a toda velocidad a causa del enfado y la alarma.

—_Buenas noches, señorita Haruno, Leighton—_ dijo Sasuke.

—_Siento que hayamos llegado un poco tarde... —_

Sasuke agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto —_Me gustaría presentarles a la señora Uchiha, __mi...—_

—_No seas tan formal, Sasuke—_ intervino la mujer, sonriendo amistosamente y luego les dio la mano, pri mero a Sakura y luego a Sai _—Soy Elis, la cuñada de Sasuke, e__ncantada de conocerlos—_

Entonces sonó el timbre, como no se le ocurrió nin guna forma de escapar de allí sin hacerle daño a Sai, Sakura los acompañó al auditorio.

—_Me alegro de que hayas podido unirte a nosotros, __sobre todo teniendo tan poco tiempo—_ le comento mientras le sentaba entre Sai y él _—__Pero ya me dijiste que siempre tratabas de agradar __a Leighton—_añadió en voz baja y sardónicamente.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina —_En este caso, ha sido Sai el que ha tratado de __agradarme a mí—_

Sai oyó esas palabras y dijo, muy orgulloso —_Sabía que querías ver esta obra, así que, cuando el __señor Uchiha me dijo que le sobraban dos entradas y su __girió que viniéramos con __él...—_

—_Supiste que estaría encantada— _murmuró la pelirosa irónicamente, muy segura de que el hombre que tenía a su lado lo notaría.

El musical resultó ser muy bueno y con mucha ac ción, pero aún cuando no dejaba de mirar al escenario, Sakura casi no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba allí, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en el hombre moreno y poderoso que tenía al lado.

Durante el intermedio, se tomaron algo en el bar y hablaron de la obra.

Si Sakura tuvo muy poco que decir de ella, nadie pareció darse cuenta, tenía escalofríos y le dolía la garganta, no veía la hora en que terminara la velada.

Tan pronto como bajo el telón y terminaron todos los aplausos, salieron de la sala.

Demostrando para lo que valían el poder y el dinero, el coche ya les estaba esperando fuera, donde estaba empezando a nevar.

Cuando Sai murmuró algo acerca de un taxi, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—_Puede que tengan problemas en una noche como __esta. Yo los llevaré a los dos—_ dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas, y la pelirosa admitió que ese era su plan desde el principio.

Pero sólo se dio cuenta por completo de lo suave que había sido la operación cuando se vio sentada en el asiento delantero y él se puso al volante.

—_Sasuke es maravilloso organizándolo todo—_dijo Elis haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—_Así es cómo ha llegado a la cima—_intervino Sai con admiración.

—_Y sigue ahí—_ añadió la morena.

Aquello parecía el Club de Fans de Sasuke Uchiha, pen só Sakura.

Los dos de detrás empezaron a charlar entre ellos y Sakura guardó silencio y permaneció muy quieta junto al hombre que había sido siempre su "Bestia Negra" le sorprendía el hecho de que Sai no dijera nada de la forma en que habían sido emparejados y, le sorprendía mucho más que Elis, que ahora se estaba riendo con ganas, no hubiera dicho nada acerca de eso de verse relegada al asiento trasero.

—_Primero llevaré a Elis a su casa. Usted vive en __Cold Forest, ¿no es así? _— dijo Sasuke en un momento dado dirigiéndose a Sai.

—_Eso es—_

Cuando Sai le hubo dicho sus señas ya estaban llegando a Black roses, un fraccionamiento privado.

Se detuvieron delante de la entrada del número quince y Elis sonrió y se despidió de todos antes de salir del coche.

Desarrollando su cortesía habitual Sasuke la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se dieron un beso afectuoso.

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la casa de Sai y él salió del coche, Sakura, decidida a fastidiar le los planes a Sasuke, se bajó también.

Se puso de puntillas y los labios de ambos se junta ron. Luego le dijo —_Buenas noches y gracias, querido—_

Sai pareció tan sorprendido y encantado como un hombre que hubiera visto cumplirse sus mejores sue ños.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el coche, el rostro de Sasuke estaba de lo más oscuro y tormentoso.

—_Ponte el cinturón de seguridad—_ le ordenó él bruscamente.

Cuando arrancó, Sakura deseó haberse quedado en tierra y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Sasuke conducía como si llevara un fórmula uno.

Momentos más tarde, un dedo le rozó la mejilla, abrió los ojos y, sorprendida, vio que estaban delante de su casa.

—_¿Dónde tienes tu llave?—_le preguntó él seca mente.

Recordando la cara de furia que él había puesto cuando besó a Sai, la pelirosa deseó no haberlo provo cado de esa manera.

—_Realmente, no es necesario que salga..._

Ignorando sus palabras, él tomó su bolso y rebuscó en él hasta que localizó la llave _—Espera aquí—_ dijo cuando bajo del auto.

Sakura lo siguió un momento más tarde, y se puso a temblar en cuanto sintió el viento helado.

Sasuke encendió la chimenea de gas y cerró las cortinas entes de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, luego le dijo fríamente _—__Debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos a__zotes por esa pequeña muestra de orgullo—_

—_No sé lo que quiere decir—_ replico la pelirosa.

—_Lo sabes perfectamente, soy muy consciente de __que lo has hecho sólo para molestarme, pero no debías __haberle dado tantas esperanzas a ese pobre hombre c__uando es evidente que no te importa nada—_

—_Bueno, pues se equivoca y si me importa—_ gritó la pelirosa

—_¿Sólo en lo que afecta a tu hermano?—_ cuestiono el moreno dejándola helada, al verla el continuo con voz suave _—__¿Es qué te crees que no me he dado cuenta de __cómo Leighton lo está apoyando? ¿De cómo lo está enc__ubriendo? Es del dominio público y yo llevo semanas __sabiéndolo—_

Sakura lo miró, horrorizada.

Sasuke sonrió y ella se encontró admirando sin querer a perfección de esa boca y dientes.

—_También __sé __que a pesar de que eres menor que él y que es un hombre ca __sado y con familia, tú tiendes a preocuparte por él como __si fueras su madre—_

—_¿Cómo lo sabe? Hasta la otra noche no me había __puesto los ojos encima—_

Él negó con la cabeza —_Te vi hace tres semanas, fuiste a la oficina de Le__ighton una tarde que él terminaba de trabajar, luego __salieron juntos y se fueron en su coche, hice algunas averiguaciones y descubrí quién eras—_

El corazón se le paró por un momento a la mujer, lue go se le aceleró, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él esta ba hablando demasiado tranquilamente como para haber dicho de verdad lo que ella había pensado que que ría decir.

—_Esperaba que te llevara a la fiesta, si no lo hubie __ra hecho, habría tenido que pensar en otra forma de lle __gar a conocerte—_

A Sakura le dolía la cabeza y no sentía las piernas, así que se dejó caer en el cercano sofá, aquello era el mismo infierno.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente y se percató de las mi núsculas gotas de sudor que tenía en el labio superior.

—_Tienes muy mala cara—_ dijo mientras le ponía una fresca mano en la ardiente frente _—Creo que estás __incubando la gripe—_

Ella se apartó y _murmuró —__No me toque, quisiera que se marchara. ¡Déjeme __en paz. Apártese de mí para siempre__!—_ gritó la pelirosa

—_No puedo estar apartado de ti, lo mismo que no __puedo dejar de respirar, pretendo romper esas defensas __tuyas, derretir el hielo del que te has rodeado, hacerte __desearme tanto como yo te deseo a ti—_

La pasión se reflejaba en su rostro, lo mismo que una indudable decisión que la hizo estremecerse.

—_Está perdiendo el tiempo, no hay forma de que __sienta eso por usted—_

Aparentemente imperturbado, él le dijo —_Ya sientes más por mí que por Sai—_

Sakura se puso en pie de un salto —_Eso es muy cierto, a él le tengo cariño y a __usted lo odio, ahora. ¿Se va a marchar de una vez? No __quiero volverlo a ver—_

—_Eso puede ser difícil, ya que está trabajando para __mí—_

—_No, ya no más. Si realmente necesita ayuda, el lu __nes __le __enviaré una secretaria competente, pero eso es..._

Entonces sonó el teléfono y fue Sasuke el que contestó, luego se lo pasó a ella.

Sakura lo miró furiosamente y después de respirar profundamente para calmarse dijo _—__¿Diga?—_

—_Gracias a Dios que has vuelto— _dijo la voz de Ri chard, parecía muy preocupado _—Llevo más de una __hora tratando de localizarte. Estoy en el Hospital Gene __ral..._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Va algo mal?—_ interrumpió la pelirosa.

—_Linda tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras, se ha __roto un brazo y puede que tenga lesiones internas. Se ha __puesto de parto, pero los médicos dicen que puede tar __dar horas todavía..._

Sakura se sobresaltó al pensar en su preciosa cuñada, que cumpliría los veinticuatro años el mes siguiente.

—_La señora Renge está con las gemelas, pero su __marido trabaja por las noches y ella tiene que volver con su familia—_

—_Voy ahora mismo—_ dijo ella _—trata de no preo __cuparte mucho, todo irá bien hermano, lo sé—_

Colgó, estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies. Lue go fue a llamar a un taxi, antes de que pudiera marcar, Sasuke, que había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo todo, le quitó el auricular y lo dejó en su sitio.

—_¿Qué hace?—_ gritó _—Necesito un taxi para ir a __Notting Hill —_

—_Yo te llevaré —_

—_No quiero que me lleve, no necesito su ayuda—_ dijo la pelirosa medio histérica.

—_No seas tonta Sakura, apenas te puedes poner en pie—_

—_Me las arreglaré—_

—_¡Eres la mujer más cabezota que he conocido en __la vida!—_ dijo el moreno irritado.

El Uchiha apagó la chimenea, le puso el abrigo por los hombros y la sacó de allí y la llevó hasta su coche.

—_¿A dónde vamos de Notting Hill?— _le preguntó una vez dentro del coche.

Incapaz de seguir luchando y sintiéndose muy mal, ella se lo dijo y Sasuke le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Poco después, llamaban a la puerta de la casa de su hermano y les abrió una mujer rellena, de casi cuarenta años y cabello oscuro.

—_¡Oh, __es usted, señorita Haruno! ¡Qué alivio! Las __dos están despiertas. Seguramente las oirá llorar..._

—_Siento haber tardado tanto—_ dijo Sakura con la voz cargada de tristeza.

La señora Renge la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

—_Bueno, ya que está aquí, será mejor que me mar __che, mis hijos tienen diez y doce años, pero no me gus __ta dejarlos solos en casa—_

—_Le agradezco que se haya quedado tanto tiempo—_

—_¿Puedo llevarla a su casa?—_ le preguntó Sasuke.

La mujer lo miró agradecida y le dijo _—__Gracias guapo, pero vivo aquí al lado—_

Los sollozos, que habían cesado temporalmente vol vieron a producirse y Sakura se apresuró escaleras arri ba.

Cuando llegó al piso superior se sintió con ganas de vomitar y la cabeza muy ligera, así que se vio obligada a apoyarse en la pared más cercana.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la sujetó mientras le to maba el pulso.

—_Déjeme—_ dijo ella tratando de soltarse _—he de __ir a ver a las gemelas—_

—_No vas a hacer nada de eso, primero, no estás en __condiciones de hacerlo, y segundo, no querrás contag__iadlas, ¿verdad?—_

Haruno se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía sentido, aunque ...

—_Ah, __esta parece la habitación de invitados—_ dijo él al tiempo que la metía allí _—ahora te vas a meter en __la cama y yo te traeré un vaso de leche caliente—_

—_Pero ¿Qué pasa __con...?_

—_Yo me ocuparé de ellas—_ la cortó de inmediato el moreno.

Y probablemente pudiera hacerlo, parecía muy ca paz de ocuparse de cualquier cosa.

La combinación de la enfermedad con el cansancio emocional la hizo sentirse demasiado cansada como para seguir peleando con él, se quitó los zapatos y, tem blorosa se sentó en la cama.

Pocos minutos después volvió Sasuke con un par de botellas de agua caliente y una bandeja con una jarra de leche y dos tazas de plástico rojo.

La instaló bien, con una botella detrás de la espalda y otra a los pies y dejó la bandeja con la leche y un par de as pirinas en la mesita de noche antes de volver a desaparecer.

Sakura estaba preguntándose ansiosamente cómo po dían reaccionar las gemelas a la aparición de ese desco nocido en su cuarto cuando, como por arte de magia, dejaron de llorar.

Se tomó la leche caliente, que había sido mezclada liberalmente con coñac, oyó el murmullo de la voz de Sasuke y pensó amargamente lo fácilmente que parecía ga narse a las hembras de cualquier edad.

Tan pronto como la jarra estuvo vacía, se tumbó en la cama y, al cabo de pocos segundos, estaba completa mente dormida.

Sakura se despertó lentamente y no con muchas ga nas, descubrió que la habitación estaba llena de una luz exterior que indicaba nieve.

Pero aquel no era su dormitorio.

De repente se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se sentó repentinamente en la cama.

Tan pronto como todo dejó de darle vueltas, se le vantó y se dirigió a la habitación de las niñas. Las dos cunas estaban vacías.

Tomó una bata del cuarto de baño y bajó las escale ras tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron las temblo rosas piernas.

No había nadie en el salón, pero una almohada y una manta cuidadosamente doblada sugerían que Uchiha había dormido en el sofá.

El olor a tostadas y café la llevó a la cocina.

Duchado, afeitado e inmaculadamente vestido cla ramente al mando de la situación. Sasuke estaba haciendo unos huevos pasados por agua y, sentadas en sus sillas altas, Dione y Levana, unos auténticos modelos de comportamiento infantil en esos momentos se tomaban su desayuno de cereales.

—_Hola, queridas—_ dijo ella y, como no quería acer carse mucho, les mandó un beso.

Dione, siempre la más solemne de las dos, la miró con sus redondos ojos, mientras que Levana sonrió y se le cayeron todos los cereales por la barbilla.

—_Buenos días—_ le dijo Sasuke sonriéndola de una for ma que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón —¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?—

—_Bien—_ mintió con un murmullo

Él dejó un cuenco lleno de café con leche y miel so bre la mesa y le ofreció una silla.

—_Parece como si necesitaras sentarte—_

—_Primero voy a llamar al hospital—_

—_Yo ya he hablado con ellos, tu cuñada está tan __bien como se puede esperar. Está bajo los efectos del __shock, pero los médicos no creen que las lesiones inter __nas sean demasiado serias—_

—_¿Y el niño?—_

—_Tienes un nuevo sobrino, que ha nacido perfecta__mente—_ y ella estalló en lágrimas.

Entonces le pusieron en la mano un pañuelo dobla do, mientras se secaba los ojos y luego se sonaba la na riz, el moreno añadió tranquilamente _—Le he asegurado a tu hermano que todo está bien __por aquí, así que se va a quedar en el hospital, bueno __¿qué te parecerían unas tostadas?—_

Ella le dio un trago a su café y negó con la cabeza.

—_Entonces, tan pronto como llegue la señorita __Maia, te propongo llevarte a tu casa para que te me __tas en la cama—_

—_¿Quién es la señorita Maia?—_

—_Una ex enfermera y una niñera muy competente, s__e la he pedido prestada a Elis que aunque su familia __es joven todavía, no la necesitan ya. Se va a ocupar de __las gemelas de ahora en adelante—_

—_Pero Linda y Richard no se pueden permitir una __niñera— _protestó Sakura.

—_Ya está todo hablado—_

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y él añadió _—__Ah, debe ser ella—_

Un momento más tarde volvió a la cocina con una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto agradable.

Cuando fueron presentadas, la señorita Maia dijo alegremente _—__No tiene que preocuparse, señorita Haruno. Yo __me ocuparé de todo—_

Sintiéndose fatal, Sakura cedió y subió las escaleras a prepararse para salir a la calle, reconociendo que aun que pudiera ocuparse de las gemelas, era mejor para ellas que no lo hiciera.

Pero alguien estaba pagando a la señorita Maia y, lo último que quería era que alguien de su familia estu viera en deuda con Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXX000XXX**


End file.
